


Nothing

by s2na



Series: sk8 the infinity [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling, Fluff, Joecherry, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Pure pure fluff, confident and cocky joe, flustered cherry, he sings nothing by bruno major, joe sings here, reki and miya are only mentioned, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s2na/pseuds/s2na
Summary: "Did you not sleep for days? Your face is starting to scare me." Kaoru furrows his eyebrows at Kojiro’s comment. Kaoru starts blinking hard as he takes off his glasses to rub at his eyes in an attempt to wipe off the visible exhaustion, which makes Kojiro chuckle. "Shut up, I'm not the one that looks like a gorilla, which in fact actually scares people." Kaoru sits on the bed with his arms crossed."Women say otherwise.""They're probably blind.""Is that so, four eyes?"
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, matchablossom - Relationship
Series: sk8 the infinity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201934
Kudos: 84





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time actually publishing something anime related, or anything for that matter. i hope u like it <3

The two never speak about what they are, what they have. Most especially Kaoru who always found the idea of dating Kojiro rather gross, well at least that's what he says. The front they have going on, the glares and constant bickering, is just to hide the fact that they do kiss right after an argument. That they do slow dance during their wine dates at Kojiro's restaurant. But it never works, they're more obvious than they know. 

Kojiro pretends he hates it when Reki refers to them as "an old married couple", like how Kaoru shoots glares at Miya when he calls both of them dad. Kojiro would always notice the side of Kaoru’s lips twitch when this happens, he would need to bite his lip in order to hinder his own growing smile. It’s always been like that. Even though they can openly show affection around their friends, they try their best to hide whatever was going on between them. 

After ending the day with a bottle of wine, they find themselves in Kojiro's room. This they've never done before. Kaoru would always head home because the one time he decided to sleep over, Kojiro teased him all night about his choice of lullabies and how annoyingly eerie it was. 

"Are you sure these are lullabies? They sound like they're played in horror movies, Kaoru". That was a lie though, Kojiro never found it annoying, nor does it actually sound like something out of a horror movie. He just doesn't want to make fun of Kaoru's need of lullabies to fall asleep.

"Did you not sleep for days? Your face is starting to scare me." Kaoru furrows his eyebrows at Kojiro’s comment. Kaoru starts blinking hard as he takes off his glasses to rub at his eyes in an attempt to wipe off the visible exhaustion, which makes Kojiro chuckle. "Shut up, I'm not the one that looks like a gorilla, which in fact actually scares people." Kaoru sits on the bed with his arms crossed.

"Women say otherwise."

"They're probably blind."

"Is that so, four eyes?" 

Kaoru sighs in defeat, letting out a low groan after lightly massaging his head. "I'm really tired, Kojiro. Can you shut up for a moment?" 

Kaoru lays on the bed, right in the middle of it to be exact, still wanting to continue the banter they had going on. No words come out of Kojiro's mouth, he decides that this is one of the best ways to piss Kaoru off. 

Kaoru feels the bed dip, the heat of another body engulfing his back side. _What the fuck_ he thought. He turns to look behind him, eager to snap at Kojiro to sleep on the couch close by the bed. "Wha-"

"I'm not sleeping on the couch, whose house do you think this is?" Kojiro tucks his arms behind his head with his eyes closed. "Suck it up, baby, you're sleeping beside me tonight." 

Kaoru snickers at him, completely ignoring the nickname Kojiro gave him. He doesn't look away though, he notices the slight glow of Kojiro’s skin under the moonlight. His hair lays softly on his forehead, his shirt hugging his muscles perfectly. It’s as if Kojiro’s doing all this on purpose. "Like what you see?" Kojiro slightly opens an eye to look at him with a smirk. 

Caught in the act, Kaoru's face turns a light pink, almost resembling the shade of his hair. He turns away from Kojiro before scoffing, “As if. You've just got something on your face." Obviously a lie, Kaoru bites his lip from embarrassment. 

They lay there in comfortable silence for almost half an hour, both their breaths barely audible. What only makes the silence comfortable for Kaoru is the presence of the large man beside him. If the latter isn't there, the quiet air would be screaming at him. He still can’t seem to fall asleep, though. He just lays there, wondering why he’s doing fine without the lullabies. 

Kojiro notices Kaoru is quite tense. He's been observing him the whole time and has been contemplating whether he should ask him if he wants to get Carla or if he should actually sleep on the couch. He lets out a long sigh.

_Fuck it._

Kaoru suddenly feels a warm hand on his shoulder, "Can you come here, Kaoru?" Kaoru's breath hitches, "...What?" 

"Come here, I'll sing you to sleep." 

The next thing they knew, Kaoru has his head on Kojiro's chest while Kojiro's hands softly plays with his hair. It's quiet again and Kojiro can still feel how tense the pink haired man is. 

" _Dumb conversations, we lose track of time..._ " Kojiro mumbles as he moves his freehand to hold on to Kaoru's, " _Have I told you lately, I'm grateful you're mine?..._ " He smiles when he finally feels Kaoru's weight sink onto his body. 

"You're a terrible singer." Kaoru comments, tightening his grip on Kojiro's shirt. 

"I'm try-"

"...But can you keep going?" 

Kojiro gazes toward kaoru with a rather stunned expression. He sighs with the smile still on his face. He then continues to sing and detaches his hand from Kaoru's to his cheek, gently caressing it. 

" _...But there’s nothing, like doing nothing with you._ "


End file.
